I need to Know
by C13H20N2O2
Summary: Lo único que necesitaba era escuchar esas palabras, al menos una vez, antes de partir hacía lo desconocido.
1. I need to Know

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, rated M.

**Resumen:** _Lo único que necesitaba era escuchar esas palabras, al menos una vez, antes de partir hacía lo desconocido._

Lo ubico antes de la guerra. ;u;

Por el cumpleaños de mi kunoichi favorita. **_*corazón gay*_**

"_Me siento fuerte y débil a la vez, quizá eso sea el amor._"

LPDA, viejo karma.

* * *

—_Neji_ —ronroneó sobre su piel, enredando con vehemencia sus dedos entre sus hebras castañas y tironeando suavemente de ellas.

Él la mantenía apresada contra una de las paredes rocosas que rodeaban la caverna, mientras que ella se aferraba al cuerpo ajeno con sus piernas y sus brazos que rodeaban su cuello. El joven suspiró y la apretó más contra sí, procuró dejar un hueco entre sus cuerpos para desviar su mano izquierda de la superficie aspera de la cueva hacia su clítoris, ejerciendo sobre el punto exaltado movimientos circulares; la derecha seguía firme sobre sus glúteos, dejando la marca de sus dedos sobre su piel caliente.

Consciente de que su propio clímax estaba a punto de llegar, comenzó a embestir más fuerte, los gemidos de la fémina fueron en potencia por lo que decidió acallarlos con un beso. Gruñó su nombre sobre su boca y Tenten mordió su labio en respuesta, logró finalmente alcanzar su orgasmo dentro de ella, se deleitó con el suave gemido que soltó en medio del beso al alcanzar el suyo segundos después.

Sus piernas empezaron a pasarle factura por la posición que habían adoptado, así que la bajó delicadamente y le dió espacio para que recogiera su ropa esparcida por el suelo, la ayudó a colocarse las vendas y la banda ninja. Se tomó su tiempo, apreciando el color caramelo en sus ojos, sus curvas, el tamaño de sus pechos y la gracia en sus movimientos al vestirse.

La muchacha le regaló una mirada divertida, él respondió con uno de sus típicos monosílabos y posteriormente arregló un poco su propia vestimenta.

—Neji —llamó.

—¿Mn?

—Te quiero.

Su corazón latió impacible, su pulso tembló ocasionando que abrochara mal su chaleco. Esas palabras no fueron pronunciadas antes, no desde que todo había comenzado esa tarde de primavera.

Lo recordaba claramente, cómo el sol se colaba entre los ramajes de los árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento, la suave brisa y la cálida temperatura. Sus mejillas ruborizadas por el arduo entrenamiento, o quizá por la rabia provocada a causa de ese saludo tan _cariñoso_ por parte de la castaña hacía el hiperactivo rubio que se había presentado en su campo.

Sólo eso había bastado para que todo saliera a flote, para que robara furibundo un beso de los delicados labios de la experta en armas. Neji nunca había besado a nadie (ni mucho menos otras cosas), no tenía ni la menor idea de si lo estaba haciendo correctamente o no; pero mucho no había importado, con el tiempo había aprendido a tocar los lugares correctos para hacerla jadear su nombre, a besarla como a ella le gustaba.

Daba igual concluyó, si sentía lo mismo o no, porque tenerla cerca de si y escuchar el ritmo de su corazón al dormir, le bastaba. Era suficiente.

Pero allí estaba, escuchando las palabras que tanto había anhelado, y habían sonado mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Te ayudo? —inquirió, acercándose a él. Colocó sus manos sobre el chaleco y comenzó a abrocharlo.

Las manos del Hyuga interrumpieron su labor, la sujetó bruscamente. Levantó la vista, intentando encontrar una respuesta sobre aquél extraño comportamiento; los orbes lavanda brillaban en la penumbra de la caverna, atrayentes.

—¿Neji?

—Yo también te quiero, Tenten.

La castaña sonrió avergonzada, cómo decirle que ya lo sabía. Que la cobarde allí era ella, que siempre había temido el rechazo a pesar de que todos esos años, él le había otorgado cada trozo de su corazón y alma.

—No te lo perdonaré si no vuelves, Neji —murmuró acercandose a sus labios. Se besaron con lentitud, intentando prolongar el momento íntimo que habían creado tras escapar de sus divisiones antes de ir a la batalla.

—Serás mi esposa cuando todo termine —afirmó, sin temer ya a su respuesta.

—Seré lo que tu quieras.

Aquella última sonrisa quedaría grabada por siempre en su memoria.

—Te esperaré.

—Y yo a ti.

La esperanza de volver a escuchar el palpitar de su corazón junto al suyo, y sus respiraciones sincronizadas al hacer el amor, le daban suficiente valor; pero su te quiero le daba una razón para volver, para aferrarse si era necesario, al último aliento de vida que tuviera, sólo por volverla a ver.

Al menos, una vez más.

* * *

Es la primera vez que narro algo "explícito", así que piedad.

¡No sabía como acabarlo! Perdón si no es un final muy bueno. ;(

En fin, dedicado a mi misma porque en unos días es mi cumpleaños, a Tenten por el suyo, y a todos aquellos que esperaban ver a este hermoso shipp juntos al final.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Spin-Off

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

Quería dejar aquí un pequeño aviso. Comencé a escribir sobre lo que ocurrió antes de 'I need to Know', de manera un tanto más cómica.

**For You.**

Así que los invito a pasarse por allí, sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
